Supposed To Be
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: He'd been separated, not that he minded. More time for himself, no? And she was here, he didn't mind her. Not at all.  gift-fic for Alina


**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

><p><em>'This isn't what its supposed to be,'<em>

The dark skinned man couldn't help but growl, he'd managed to get himself stuck in a crowd and also separated from those who he had been with. Not that he minded, more time to himself. Especially from that girl, she'd been such a bother lately, smitten as she was with him. Didn't she understand that he was not interested and would have preferred for her to leave him be?

No. Since being almost like a daughter to the Earl, Road usually got to do as she pleased, and Neah had no desire to anger the Earl because of Road's soon to be aching heart.

"Neah! I thought you wouldn't make it!" yelled out a woman, as she fought against the crowd to make her way to the Noah. The handsome man smiled kindly as the young woman caught up to him, a beaming smile brightening up her features.

The dark haired man reached out and grabbed the woman's hand, tugged her close and began leading her through the crowd. So she really wouldn't get separated, the woman wrapped an arm around the Noah's waist and with a shake of his head, the two ventured on. After awhile they were free and the two continued along the cobble stoned path.

"(Name)," murmured Neah, his hand grasping and holding onto the woman's smaller one, "Do you know why I called you out here?"

(Name) didn't look the Noah in the eye, instead she kept her gaze ahead, her light colored eyes falling on a pair of children as they seemed to be engaging in a war like game. The young woman sighed, before she looked away and looked up at the man beside you.

"I've had a feeling, Neah," she said, pausing as she furrowed her brows together, searching for her words, "Its more of a premonition actually." The woman smiled, her way of hiding what she really felt, but she continued on, though she looked away from Neah. "Something is going to happen and I'm afraid you'll be the one on the receiving end of it."

Neah blinked, before smiling, one that was almost similar to that of a Noah's smile, but just not quite.

"I say that you are right," spoke Neah, pausing in his walk, almost causing (Name) to keep walking ahead of him and hitting a moving cart. The young man chuckled in amusement as he heard his kind lover murmur something under her breath. He grabbed her wrist once again and tugged her close, pulling her up against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist, while his other went to wrap around her neck, his hand caressing her cheek. "And when that happens, you'll know. (Name), I want you to go to the Order once this happens, you won't be safe."

(Name) sighed once again, resting her forehead against his shoulder and welcoming Neah's embrace.

"Are you doing what you've hinted of?"

"...Yes."

"You'll be leaving not only me behind, Neah."

"I know."

The dark haired woman straightened up, pulling away from the man's embrace and walking forward, her hands behind her back. She stopped a ways ahead, head turned up and looking up at the darkening sky. Neah noticed her head tilt to the side, the way her hair swayed to the right gave it away. He wanted to go up to her, hug her from behind and tell her more of not to worry, and to just be prepared, but he didn't feel right doing that.

His breath was taken away though as (Name) looked over her shoulder, a kind, gentle smile – one that she really didn't show as often as her person should. The way her eyes crinkled shut, the way the corner of her lips tugged upward – it was almost Noah like – but this smile was more genuine.

"Then we'll just have to make this time last, won't we?" she held out her hand, her body half turned. The smile on her lips faded away, but it showed in her eyes. "Come on Neah, before your fellows figure your way out."

Neah couldn't help but comply as he walked towards her, his own hand reaching for hers. He grasped it lightly, his thumb circling the skin on the back of her hand. And they continued on their way, letting their feet take them wherever and just soaking in each others company.

_'But even if it isn't, we'll make it something that it should be.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Don't have much to say, but I liked this better than what I originally wrote. Alina - I hope you enjoy this little one-shot (I'm not so sure how you feel about the way I described the girl, but hopefully its to your liking?) I'm not to sure about Neah's character, but I winged it as best as I could, I pray I did him justice? If not, well I can play around with him AND this is fanfiction :D

To everybody else (the above goes as well), hope you enjoyed! :)

Happy Holidays!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


End file.
